<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dropping of Fangs by DustyTales</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295708">The Dropping of Fangs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyTales/pseuds/DustyTales'>DustyTales</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Wally West, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Non-Sexual Kink, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyTales/pseuds/DustyTales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Wally had been mates for years, in practice. Sadly, their rut cycles seemed to disagree.<br/>But finally, FINALLY, it might be time to make it official.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Wally West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Alpha Dick Grayson Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Dropping of Fangs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was actually begun for alpha Dick Grayson week waaaaay back in May, but then the world fell apart and I lost motivation. But lately I've been trudging through my WIPs, so here it finally is!<br/>I'm honestly very proud of this one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The home was quiet, and the hour was late. Wally stretched luxuriously, humming at the way his back creaked as he settled deeper into the nest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most alphas didn't build nests, Wally knew; but the nest Dick built on their plush queen bed was comforting and warm in a way he found hard to describe. It was different from the nest of an omega, which wasn't surprising, given neither of its usual occupants </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>omegas, but that didn't count against it's coziness. Rather than the mish mash of objects and scents of loved ones an omega tended to build as a nest, Dick's nest was a haven from the olfactory overstimulation of having the palette of an alpha. Alphas smelled things </span>
  <em>
    <span>deeply</span>
  </em>
  <span>, almost like they could scent things with every cell of their body. It could be exhausting at times, and in those moments the nest was like a balm to Wally's raw nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nest smelled of them. Of him, and Dick. Nothing else. Nothing more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick washed the blankets and pillows meticulously before scenting it all again with a rub of his face and wrists. He let the scents of no emotions linger but that of calm and contentment. Not sorrow. Not anger. Not even sexual desire. Only the soothing smells of the two mates' love and contentment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wally turned his head to scent Dick's pillow with the potent scent gland under his chin. His own scent was becoming a bit dull on Dick's side of the nest, and he stopped to brighten it before his mate got out of the shower. Wally knew Dick would come straight to the nest after washing off the grime of his patrol, and it needed to be perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red headed alpha let out a soft groan as he buried his nose in Dick's pillow. Today had been a long day for him, as well. Being The Flash meant being everywhere, and being everywhere meant being drenched in more smells than Wally could ever properly process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed this place, this moment. Just him and his mate, like nothing else mattered in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're in my spot." Came a playful rumble from behind him, causing Wally to snap from his doze and meet his lover's eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick stood in the doorway with a towel around his shoulders, catching the wet drippings from his still damp hair. It was the only thing he was wearing, which caused Wally to let out a surprised, but pleased little purr in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please </span>
  </em>
  <span>tell me you're going to cuddle me nude tonight." Wally half whined, rolling back to his side of the nest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick chuckled, giving his hair one last rough tossle with the towel before tossing it into the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like I'd ever turn that down this close to our rut."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wally rumbled happily again at the phrase </span>
  <em>
    <span>our </span>
  </em>
  <span>rut. The two alphas had been mated for a long while now, and their ruts had finally come into sync. For the longest time they'd come back to back, leaving the two raw and exhausted after two weeks of constant stimulation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They'd never shared a rut before. They'd helped each other through their ruts, but never shared one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon they could </span>
  <em>
    <span>mark </span>
  </em>
  <span>each other. Soon their bodies would </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>accept that they were mates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The human body would only accept the bonding bite of another if </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>are in the peak of their cycle. Normally couples could induce this using drugs, but Wally's metabolism had proven resistant to forced ruts, and Dick had been intentionally desensitized to those sorts of inducers by The Bat when he was young. Wally completely understood the logic, he knew villains in Gotham had no boundaries, and that Dick had gotten a nose full of rut inducers on the job more than once. It was lucky they didn't work on him anymore, he knew that. But it meant forcing their ruts to sync was impossible, and it was frustrating for them both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two alphas had been mates for years now, in practice. Yet their bodies continued to suffer the powerful, debilitating ruts of alphas trying to attract a mate, solely because no amount of biting would satisfy their bodies unless they </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>were in rut. Soon the two could enjoy the leisurely, shared ruts of a mated couple making love.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Soon</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Wally reminded himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomorrow, based on how raw his nerves were and how rich Dick's scent had become.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bed dipped beside him as Dick sidled up to his lover's side, taking the slimmer alpha into his arms. The two embraced easily, nosing at each other's scent glands as they had hundreds of times before. A rumbling purr bubbled in Wally's chest, which Dick quickly answered with his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Soon," Dick hummed, echoing Wally's own thoughts as he kissed at Wally's bonding glands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We could bite each other now," Wally teased, "You know. As practice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew his mate could never resist that kind of temptation.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wally was going to be the </span>
  <em>
    <span>death </span>
  </em>
  <span>of Dick. The man </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>there was nothing Dick loved more than sinking his itching canines into Wally's lovely, freckled, flesh. The reason the two had confirmed they could not bond unless they </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> were in rut was because they left potentially bond worthy bites on one another nearly every time they rutted, and plenty of times outside of it just for good measure. It had become addicting, in it's own way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pleasure of a bond worthy bite was somehow separate from sexual pleasure. It could certainly enhance sexual pleasure, as the two alphas had readily explored, but a bite given in the absence of sex was still an explostion of dopamine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bite was almost like a drug, and it was a drug the two indulged in quite regularly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're always so greedy for my teeth when you're in pre-rut." Dick teased, subtlety deflecting his own eagerness to bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lies and slander," Wally answered calmly, "I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>greedy for your teeth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick chuckled, rolling them both so Dick was on his back and Wally was sprawled across his chest. As Dick ran his hands along the red head's back, he found himself displeased with the tension he found there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Had a rough day?" Dick asked more seriously, kissing tenderly along his mate's neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wally hummed in agreement, arching to bare his neck more fully to his lover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's hard to go about my normal life in pre-rut," Wally confessed, eyes closed and voice soft against Dick's skin, "It makes me jittery to be away from you. All I want to do is cuddle in bed until the hormones </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> hit, but we both have jobs to do. People who need saving."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick nodded slowly, understanding completely how his lover was feeling. Patrol had been particularly hard tonight, as all he could think about was how his mate was home in their bed </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and how absolutely unacceptable that was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm all </span>
  <em>
    <span>wound up </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>overstimulated,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Wally huffed dramatically, "If only my lovely mate would </span>
  <em>
    <span>bite me</span>
  </em>
  <span> so I could </span>
  <em>
    <span>relax!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick chuckled, fond, and kissed along his lover's neck to sooth him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come now, Little Red, I never said I wasn't going to bite you," Dick purred, feeling Wally go boneless against his chest at the very suggestion, "I'm just not quite ready yet. We both know you'll be done for the night as soon as I get my teeth in you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wally gave another irritable huff, but didn't argue; They both knew that nothing turned the speedster to goo quite like Dick's teeth in his nape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wally would pay Dick back for this tomorrow, he was sure. Dick didn't get nearly as much out of Wally's bite when he wasn't rutting, but that didn't mean the red head's teeth in him wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>orgasmic </span>
  </em>
  <span>when Dick was in rut. Once they were both in full swing, they'd spend hours with their teeth in each other, he was sure, but Wally was really the only one who found the bite relaxing in and of itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that worked just fine for Dick, since seeing his sweet little speedster go limp with pleasure was satisfying to him on a deep and almost indescribable level. The very idea of bringing Wally such pleasure made Dick's inner alpha purr.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Before I lay you up for the night, are you all set for our rut?" Dick cooed into Wally's skin, "If I bite you, you might just wake up in the heat of it come morning."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was one time!" Wally whined, but did not lift himself from his spot burrowed in Dick's chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger alpha snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>your cycle is more volatile than mine, love," Dick reminded gently, but found himself surprised when Wally sat up to meet his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man's brow was furrowed, his voice unsure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"....You really think we did it this time?" Wally questioned, sounding small and afraid, "I- I don't want you to induce me if you're not </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutely sure </span>
  </em>
  <span>you're in pre-rut! I don't… I don't know if my heart can take another failure, Dickie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick's heart clenched, guilt swirling in his chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course </span>
  </em>
  <span>his lover was worried! How many times before had they thought they had finally synced, only to wake up and for Wally's rut to have come early and throw the whole thing off? How many times before had they been right here where they are now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But even if they had been, Dick had never been more sure than he was this time. Dick could feel the beginnings of heat bubbling under his skin, and could smell the same simmering laying low in Wally's scent. It was going to work this time. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick pulled Wally into a kiss, gently flipping them once more so Dick had his lover pinned under him on the mattress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Darling, I've never been more sure of anything," Dick purred, kissing and nipping at the tender glands under Wally's chin, "I'm so close to rutting I can almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>taste it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>So close I might not even make it until morning. So let me bite you, baby. Let me induce you so when we wake up, the first thing I can do is make you </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Wally whined high in his throat, bearing his neck more fully to his mate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Wally begged, voice trembling, "I'm so keyed up I'm gonna pop, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> make me yours!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick couldn't bring himself to wait another second. The keening of his lover caused the alphas fangs to drop, and it was all he could do not to draw blood as he sunk his teeth into the delicate flesh of his mate's neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn't end up making it until morning, but when Dick woke only hours later to Wally's lips at his jaw, he knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today was the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wally West was finally going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>his.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I own a DC discord server mostly about DickWally, so if any of you are interested, come hang out! I talk a lot about my stories in the works, and we help each other out with ideas, and share art! Link below:<br/>https://discord.gg/WSGvHBX</p><p>I also have writing commissions open!<br/>Details here:<br/>https://dusty-creates.tumblr.com/post/187828909591</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>